Tale of Lunares
The Tale Of Lunares is the main storyline that the player follows in the game. It consists of about 7 chapters, each of which have different mini stories. Story The main story of Fantasy Life begins right after the Player has obtained their Starting Life License, and has completed the tutorial accompanying it. During the story, the Player is handicapped in regards to changing vocations and utilizing online features - none of these are available during the chapters. The story itself is told through various chapters, each taking place in a location found in the fantasy world of Reveria. The Player will meet some rather comical and incredible characters, and learn more about the amazing world they live in. Some bits of history and trivia are also found in breaks between chapters, through the form of a special request system via Flutter (Butterfly in NA). Chapter One The first chapter begins with the Player leaving their house after hearing a loud crash outside. Upon meeting with Flutter, they discover that a strange stone, covered in some kind of shadow, has crashed into their house. Shortly after, King Erik's trusted advisor and head researcher of Castele, visits. After his introduction and interest in the stone, Pierre and Butch plot to pocket and sell the stone, whilst a new stranger in a blue cap shows concerns. The majority of this first chapter has focus on the East Grassy Plains and the Haniwa Cave found in the western portion. Chapter Two The second chapter is rather unique in how it starts. The Player checks their mailbox to find a letter with no sender, written on cute apple stationery. The letter asks both the Player and Flutter to help the anonymous sender in Castele Castle. An audience with the King, Hughes, and Captain Mustang takes a rather confusing turn as they seem to recognize the paper. With the Minister's help, and some humorous Paladin banter, the Player and Flutter enter the courtyard and learn the identity of the mysterious sender - Princess Laura herself. Chapter Two is the where the story takes a more serious turn, in both length and history. Half of the Chapter takes place in Castele Castle, whereas the other half takes the Player north to Mount Snowpeak and its Summit. Chapter Three Chapter Three is the first true chapter in which King Erik personally request help from the Player and Flutter. After reading Erik's letter and gaining an audience with himself, Hughes, and Princess Laura, the Player and Flutter travel further west, beyond the Grassy Plains and to the tropical, water-bound city of Port Puerto. Here, there are Pirates and Nobles living in a strange harmony, with a governor wishing to lead a live on the sea. Chapter Four The fourth segment of Tale of Lunares sends the Player and Flutter to the south, to the desert kingdom of mages - Al Maajik. The history of Al Maajik has ties with Castele - according to King Erik and Princess Laura, Erik banished the former Dark Sultan to the Onyx Abyss. The leaders of Al Maajik had taken such a blow to heart, and have been plotting revenge ever since... With the help of the gladiator Magnificus, the Player and Flutter rush to restore balance for the future of all Reveria. This chapter also properly introduces a mysterious character of a black butterfly - Noelia. Chapter Five The fifth adventure follows the same gimmick as previous ones; a letter in the mailbox from King Erik himself, requesting audience. Accompanying him are Laura, his wife Ophelia, and Hughes. After some discussion, Hughes has come to the conclusion that there is a fourth land, hidden in Reveria, that the player and Flutter must find. A sudden revelation from a hesitant Ophelia points the company- Laura included- to the mysterious Elderwood. However, Ophelia warns the player to be safe, for the Elderwood does not take kindly to the unproven. Chapter Six The end is coming closer. All tales have led to this penultimate moment. With all the peoples of Reveria in union, King Erik has decided to host a summit, with the hopes of finding a way to bring everlasting peace to the troubled world, and bring an end to the Doomstones. Representatives meet within the Great Hall, and a conversation leads to a folktale of an island hidden in the skies. With the help of Pam and a pilot known as Falcon, the Player and Flutter are whisked back to Port Puerto in search of an ace pilot known as Robin, an angry mechanic known as Crankshaft, and his inventor of a daughter, Aurora. With their seasoned skills, a course is set for the strange and dangerous Levitania, with a strangely helpful Noelia joining the crew. Category:Game Story